


Return

by DxTURA



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gasterblaster!Sans AU, I'm still proud of this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Gasterblaster!Sans fic that was inspired by @sushinfood on Tumblr‘s amazing voicework! I heard he was having a bad day from the rain, which reminded me of my own bad day for the same reason. This isn’t the greatest, but… I hope you enjoy it all the same! Stay determined!Originally posted in 2016/17





	Return

“ _Brother, I have some bad news_.”

Papyrus took his time in closing the door to his house behind him, and made sure that his steps were much quieter than they normally were. Large snow boots trudged against the floor, the skeleton caring not about shocking himself or being charged enough to sting someone _else_ – particularly because his mood was dampened. Normally wearing a boastful smile, Papyrus’ bony face was now sullen. He was depressed, his bones were shaking, and from the looks of it he was also displaying some odd amount of fear. Approaching Sans with such an expression caused his eyes to flicker the light neon blue he knew for a moment before they finally dimmed. At this point, it was clear to the taller skeleton that his brother was suffering.

A couple of days ago Sans the Skeleton experienced a sporadic, yet ugly transformation, initially losing control of his powers to his entire body taking on an entirely different form. He wasn’t sure how it happened (becoming such a creature ate at his conscience) but one thing’s for sure he was nearly ready to blast everything into smithereens. Upon hearing Papyrus’ voice and snapping out of a trance, however, he found himself analyzing the body he was given at a mirror in their home. His appearance was similar to one of his Gaster Blasters – a being that empowered attacks that he didn’t think he’d ever have to see or use ever again.

But now he _did_ see it; in fact, he was now living the life of them.

Papyrus could feel a lump in his vertebra, and it took him a little to even attempt coherent speech. His mouth opened and closed, words at the tip of his teeth (skeletons didn’t have tongues!) but… nothing came. One of his hands rubbed the other and he rocked back and forth for quite some time, but it wasn’t until about five or ten minutes that he was actually capable of mustering up the courage to say something.

“I went… I went to see Alphys today,” Papyrus began, now snatching Sans’ full attention. It spooked him, but he tried not to falter in his words. “I went see Alphys today, and she... she doesn’t know how to cure you!”

Another flicker of the eyes, and Sans lifted his head up to stare into his brother’s sockets. His gaze grew hooded, and soon after – plop! His face fell back to the floor, bony tail now curling and covering as much of his body as it possibly could. Seeing this brought Papyrus into muffled sobs, and Sans’ sockets now completely shut as he shifted to his side. His back now faced his brother’s and, in the midst of abrupt silence, the mutant Gaster Blaster began to cry. He felt so distressed, but quite frankly, his current form didn’t seem to give him the luxury of safely relieving himself of his emotions right now.

He had to wonder: Just _what_ did he do to deserve this..?

Sans snapped out of his wandering thoughts upon hearing his brother babble on about his unworthiness. “I’ve failed you… please don’t hate me, brother; I didn’t mean for this to happen!” He still did not turn to face him; it wasn’t that he was upset at this brother for failing him, but seeing Papyrus sad broke the skeleton’s heart into itty bitty pieces almost immediately. Papyrus repeated the same lines over and over again, falling to his knees and leaning against his transformed carcass while he did nothing more than cry.

He felt useless, demotivated, and most of all destroyed. What would his brother do now? How would they live? While he was able to keep Sans under control, just _how much time_ would pass before he snapped and tried to attack Papyrus again? Each little scenario Pap brought into his head drove him deeper and deeper into despair, and his teeny soul slammed against his ribcage with every beat.

Sans winced at the sobs, at the very least nuzzling cheekbone to cheekbone to reassure him. “Papyrus..”

“I’m so sorry. I’ve failed you..” Words broke up, and Papyrus soon bowed his head as sobs teetered on the edge of incorrigible, “All I have is my love, and that’s _not enough_ to bring you back!!”

Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him as close as he could to his chest before tucking his head into Sans’ neck. He used his arm to pull Papyrus closer, low, anguished murmurs tinging inside the hollow skull. And then – tears? Was Sans starting to cry as well?

“Papyrus…” Tears plicked against the others’ skull, weak moans starting off at a soft volume before gradually increasing. Attempting to speak words of comfort, Sans soon found himself failing to do so; the Gaster Blaster skull simply could not form any words without spilling into a pile of gurgles.

He wished to say Papyrus’ name again, but it didn’t come out. 

Rather an outcry from excessive discomfort and agony reverberated against their house’s walls, and Papyrus soon found himself being flung by Sans against the nearest wall. Soon the colossal skeleton stood up, and his bones began to rattle.

He let out another strained cry.

“S-Sans?”

Papyrus could barely see anything, the tears had blurred his vision! When he tried reaching a shaky hand out to grab his brother, he found his bony fingers touch nothing but the air. Rather than falling into another fit of grief-stricken weeps, the taller brother found himself bearing witness to what looked to be his brother levitating in the air. His soul, a deep blue, illuminated from the center of his chest as the pale fire in both of his eyes doubled in size.

“Sans! I’m here!”

The mutation that Sans had forcefully acceded began to disappear, starting with his spine reverting to its normal self. Sans was big-boned – rib cage and body wider and much rounder than, say, his brother papyrus. When initially growing in size, however, it became almost three times larger in size length of his body to his hips and his abdomen! Broken, shattered edges became crisp and clean as they mended back into place with perfection. His legs and arms were no longer long, sharpened digits on his hands and feet now becoming flat and much less of a threat. There was a howl, then a shout…

And soon the distorted howling faded and Papyrus could hear his brother’s own voice slip away again. Though it wounded the guy to hear his brother scream in pain, it was significantly different compared to when Sans initially transformed. Tears still streamed and his body twitched, but he was almost back to normal. Small hands gripped onto his skull, the flames from his eyes firing straight ahead before dying down – body slowly gliding back to the floor in a weakened state. Gasps for air could be heard (Papyrus thought him to be suffocating for a moment), but in the end…? 

Sans was back. He was back, and could be seen trembling beneath his ripped coat and tattered shorts.

“Sans!” The call of his name caused his eyes to revert to the small, clear shapes that Papyrus knew all too well. Sans could see his brother stumbling to dash towards him, having little care in the world about himself and how hard he took the hit against the wall.

“Pap..yrus..?” His voice was weak and cracking, but he was there. He was coherent.

“Oh, Sans!” Papyrus immediately scooped him up and hugged him, burying Sans’ face into his chest. “Sans, you’re okay!”

“C-careful there, bro…” Sans was still crying, though the relief could be heard in the tone of his voice, “Y-you’re going to squeeze all my tears out at this rate!”

“Don’t say anything else. Just… shut up and let me hug you!”

The two of them exchanged quiet giggles, though soon spilled another bowl of tears – squeezing each other as tight as they possibly could. The smile Papyrus wore was coming back, and Sans could feel his own cheeks twitching by how wide the one he wore was. Papyrus was practically nuzzling his entire face.

“You came back…” He whimpered.

“I… I heard you calling me. Do you think I would really ignore that?” Sans wept in turn, “You’re such a crybaby…”

“Are you… saying that you came back because you heard me c-crying..?” He could feel Sans’ hands rub his back – both shaky, yet soothing.

“I dunno, but I don’t ever want to hear you s-say your love isn’t enough _ever_ again...”

They continued to cry, but cried together rather than alone. Laughs, then cries, then more laughing… It was an endless cycle – one that would not be stopping anytime soon.

But they didn’t mind… So long as they were together, none of this bothered either of them.

“ _Th-thank you… Papyrus…_ ”


End file.
